


Light the Fuse

by iSherbika (sherbika)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fireworks, Fluff, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Out of Character, Slice of Life, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbika/pseuds/iSherbika
Summary: Light the fuse that connects our hearts, watch in wonder as they are set off. May the sky be filled with the colours of our loveTajima Yuuichirou/Reader





	Light the Fuse

**Author's Note:**

> Old request reupload. I still know nothing about this fandom.

The air was cool, crisp against the sensitivity of skin despite the underlying humidity. The sky was ink black, and spanned on for what seemed an eternity, only light scatterings of twinkling wonder breaking the pattern. The trees fluttered silently as a small breeze passed through the area, ending as quickly as it came. Hushed murmurs, possessing a similar quality to low buzzing were the only indication that this tranquil patch of land was not as void of life as it appeared. Suddenly, a shot rang out, effectively ending the dull noise for a moment. Seconds passed, before a single light began rising into the darkness from beyond the veil of greenery. It soured high above, embracing the heavens themselves before erupting into a multitude of colour, fizzing away as an uproar of celebration sounded in response.

“[Name].” You turned to the source of the intruding voice, another firework illuminating the sky, making everyone’s faces visible for a few moments. A smile crossed your lips as you recognised the strangely nervous male who had appeared beside you.

“Tajima.” You greeted lightly, a small smile appearing on his face. “I thought you’d be with the team.”

“I was,” He laughed, scratching his neck. “But you looked lonely. Where is your family?”

“They’re closer to the front.” You gestured with your finger, his gaze following the action. “Where are yours?”

“Over there.” He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, and you giggled as you spotted the mass of people huddled together.

The two of you spent the next few minutes in silence, simply enjoying one another’s company and the firework display as it became more extravagant. You would be lying if you said you didn’t find the hitter fascinating. He captivated you in ways you never thought possible. Sure, you got along with the rest of the team, but you usually attended the games and even a few practices for him in particular. He soon turned to face you again, sporting his infamous grin.

“[Name], I know this will sound sudden, but you’re great! I really like you!” You flushed, as his brash and outgoing nature usually caused you to do so. But to make such a statement… It had your heart hammering.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah!” He nodded, the shining glow from the display making his eye twinkle more prominent. “Like the fireworks, you make my world light up!” Your heart was doing flips in your chest. “And thinking about you doing stuff makes me explode in my pants!”

“T-Tajima!”

His grin somehow widened, and given your shrill outcry decided it was time to leave. He paused, however, worry apparent on his face as his family were nowhere to be seen. You also noticed, gulping lightly.

“Tajima, I’m sure they haven’t--”

“Don’t leave me.”

You gasped, taken aback by how close he suddenly was, a light blush visible across his nose, making his freckles stand out more. Eyes masked by a variety of emotions, he inched even closer, your cheeks brushing. But it was his sudden demeanour change that had your palms quaking.

“Don’t forget me like they have, please.”

It was then that your lips met softly, unsurely, and the largest firework of the night blessed the sky, its crackles of wonder and assortment of shades overpowering the atmosphere. Cheers of amazement sounded out, still faintly ringing in your ears long after they had ended. As the sky became dark once more you parted, breathing slightly uneven as you gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Never.”


End file.
